¿Que son esos sonidos?
by damis2369
Summary: Peter oye unos sonidos raros que salen del cuarto de Arthur mientras esta con Alfred. Al no saber porque diablos hacen esos sonidos decide preguntárselo a su mejor amigo. ¿Como reaccionara Ravis a tal pregunta? mención de USUK


Nueva he súper linda historia (?)

La verdad no me gusto mucho, pero si no la escribía no me iba a sacar la idea de la cabezota y en verdad espero que a ustedes si les guste la historia.

La idea me vino de la nada a mitad de clase de artes, el porqué no lo sé si solo estaba dibujando una cosa que ni yo sabía que era pero bueno.

Hetalia no me pertenece (lo cual es una horrible desgracia en mi vida D:)

Disfruten la historia porfaaa~

Estaba fuera de la casa recostado en el césped del jardín con un vaso de jugo como acompañante mientras esperaba a que mi mejor amigo, Raivis, llegara. Le había llamado ayer para preguntarle sobre algo raro que me sucedió mientras caminaba frente al cuarto del tarado de Arthur y quería saber porque se oían ruidos como "Ahh.." o "Hanmg..".

¡Todo había sido tan raro! y se oyeron como por no sé cuánto tiempo… ¡pero eso sí! fue un largo, y por decir largo es largo, rato. No creo que se haya enfermado o algo para hacer esos ruidos, además si hubiese sido así Alfred hubiese salido de su cuarto por medicina…

Cerré mis ojos pensando sobre lo que había pasado ayer

/Flash back/

Estaba sentado en la comodidad del sillón de la sala comiendo unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate mientras veía "anime", realmente era muy interesante el nuevo capítulo de Naruto, apenas iba en la parte más emocionante cuando sonó el maldito timbre dándome un pequeño susto.

-¡Peter!¡Abre por favor!-grito desde su cuarto Arthur

-¡¿Por qué yo?- respondí enojado tratando de entender lo que me había perdido del episodio

-¡Es Alfred! ¡Abre me estoy cambiando!

-Maldita princesita…-susurre muy enojado

Lo bueno es que lo susurre y no lo grite, porque sino Arthur me lo reprocharía toda la semana. Camine, conste que aun enojado, hacia la puerta para abrirle a aquel escandaloso americano. Suspire antes de girar la perilla para tratar de sonreír, al fin y al cabo Alfred no tenía mucha culpa de que me enojara, el que si la tenía por completo era el idiota de mi hermano. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un alegre Alfred, me saludo y yo lo salude, después de eso entro a la casa y se sentó a en el sofá.

-Espero que Iggy no tarde mucho~-canturreo mas para sí mismo que nada

-No te preocupes, se tardara todo el día- respondí sentándome a su lado poniéndole atención a la televisión

-¿Tú crees?- me pregunto a un sonriente

-Es una princesa el idiota- le respondí enojado

-No deberías ser tan malo- me contesto- tu hermano es muy tierno y amable cuando se lo propone hehehehe

-Si tú lo dices…

En ningún momento deje de ver la televisión. Alfred solo sabía hablar y hablar sobre Arthur y su supuesto noble corazón y cosas cursis como esas. Casi no me dejo oír el capitulo que estaba esperando toda la maldita semana… condenado yankee

-¿Qué diablos le vez a ese tonto de Arthur?, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué siempre lo sigues, lo cuidas y esas cosas…? pero lo más importante… ¡¿Cómo lo soportas? O como te soporta el a ti- le pregunte mirándolo asqueado

Alfred solo se limito a sonreírme y a revolverme los cabellos con su mano derecha.

-Lo soporto y le procuro mucho porque… ¡Lo amo! y porque él a mi… no tengo idea pero le agradezco que lo haga

Abrí por completo mis ojos al oír su respuesta, ¿Por eso le soportaba tanto?, ¿acaso ese energético chico estaba enamorado de su hermano Arthur?, pero que raro y loco estaba Alfred. Bueno dicen que el amor es ciego ¡pero no sabía que también era estúpido y retrasado!

-Aun así no te comprendo bien…

-Ya lo entenderás, además… ¿nunca te has enamorado de alguien Peter?

Sentí como mi cara ardía completamente, seguramente estaba completamente sonrojado. Enamorado… ¿yo?, creo… tal vez…bueno…, no estaba completamente seguro de mi respuesta. Estuve a punto de contestar la pregunta de Alfred, pero la llegada de Arthur a la sala me interrumpió.

-Lamento la demora…-dijo con un… ¿sonrojo? en el rostro

-¡No importa Iggy!-se levanto apresurado del sillón lanzándose sobre Arthur- ¿entonces me ayudas con la tarea?

-Está bien pero deja de decirme esos tontos apodos- contesto y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a su cuarto

Los dos se perdieron de mi vista cuando subieron por completo las escaleras hacia la habitación del idiota de Arthur. Suspire, nuevamente era solo yo, naruto y… ¿mis galletas?, las busque con la mirada para encontrar el empaque totalmente vacío, ¡ni siquiera tenía migajas!, maldito Alfred, de seguro había sido el ¿Quién mas sino el americano sin fondo?, ¡pero cuando se succiono todas mis galletas que no lo vi!, tonto gordo. Me avente al sillón para poder terminar de ver el capitulo.

Me pase como tres horas frente a la gran televisión, inclusive estaba entumido. Me levante de manera perezosa y apague el aparato, camine hacia mi cuarto que se encontraba justamente al lado del de Arthur, y al momento de pasar frente a su puerta…se oyeron unos "aahh..~", "mm.." y también unos "aahhnngg" unos más fuertes que otros, la curiosidad se apodero de mi alma y pegue el oído a la puerta. Pude escuchar como Arthur decía con trabajo el nombre de Alfred… con la respiración entrecortada ¿Pero qué demonios hacían esos dos?

-¿Qué cosas estarán haciendo estos dos idiotas?- despegue mi oreja- solo hacen ruidos raros…

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi cuarto y me encerré en este, me acosté boca arriba en la cama mirando el techo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sido eso. Gire la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche que está al lado de mi cama, en ella se encontraba una foto donde salía con Ravis, yo lo abrazaba y el sostenía un globo con una mano y con la otra me devolvía el abrazo de forma temerosa.

-Ravis sale chistoso en esa foto hehehe, un minuto… ¡Ravis!, de seguro el sabrá lo que son esos extraños ruidos

Rápidamente me levante de la cama y corrí escaleras abajo tratando de ignorar los ruiditos, tome el teléfono de la cocina y marque el numero de mi amigo que, obviamente, sabía de memoria. Espere paciente que contestaran al otro lado de la bocina, bueno, en realidad me moría de ganas porque contestara de una buena vez.

-¿Bueno?- contestaron al otro lado de la línea, pero esa voz no era de Ravis

-Disculpe… ¿Se encuentra Ravis?-

-¿De parte de quien?- me pregunto aquella voz

-Peter…

-Espere un segundo por favor

Se oyó como gritaban tres veces el nombre de Ravis atreves del teléfono hasta que la voz temblorosa de su amigo resonó por aquel aparato.

-¿Hola?...

-¡Ravis!, Soy yo, Peter

-Hola Peter- contesto

-¿Crees que tú podrías venir el día de mañana?

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué? ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto con un notable tono de preocupación. su voz suena tan linda cuando se preocupa… ok eso no se oye muy bien…

-No es eso…, tengo una duda sobre algo

-Está bien, mañana iré a tu casa después de las tres- contesto más tranquilo

-¡Te esperare!

-Sí, entonces…

-Te quedaras a cenar, ¿verdad?

-Claro, bueno si es Arthur no tiene inconveniente…

-¡No hay problema!, ¡te quedaras a cenar y a dormir he dicho!

-¡Espera!

No espere a que me reprochara por tomar decisiones por él y le colgué el teléfono. Camine al refrigerador por un poco de leche fría. La saque y le tome de la boquilla aun sabiendo que eso le molesta demasiado a Arthur pero él no estaba aquí y aunque estuviera no le haría caso. "Sírvete en un vaso" ¡Ha! no lo creo idiota.

-¡Ya quiero que se mañana por la tarde! en la noche veré con Ravis una película de terror aunque él no quiera, hahahaha

Subí a mi habitación después de haberme acabado toda la leche y haber dejado el empaque vacio dentro del refrigerador, otra cosa que le molesta al cejón. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse mi piyama preferida de color azul. Me acosté en la cama y poco a poco el sueño me venció.

/Fin del flashback/

-¿Peter?

Oí que una voz temblorosa me llamaba y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Ravis con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sonreí de oreja a oreja totalmente feliz de que llegara. Había estado esperándolo desde hace ya rato. Me levante del suelo y me lance sobre el dándole un gran abrazo que logro tirarlo al pasto con migo encima de el.

-¡Peter!

Me dijo con voz temblorosa. Me separe un poco para verle la cara. Tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Me reí de su expresión sin quitarme de encima.

-Me encanta cuando pones esa cara Ravis- le dije, pero lo único que conseguí con eso es que su cara se volviese mas roja de lo que ya se encontraba

-Peter por favor…- trato de decir

-Si ya voy- me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para que el hiciera lo mismo

El acepto mi ayuda y tomo mi mano para poderse levantar del suelo. Su sonrojo ya no era tan fuerte como hace unos instantes.

-¡Vamos! – lo jale hacia la entrada y pasamos a la casa

-¿Arthur se encuentra en casa?- me pregunto mientras acomodaba su mochila en el sillón de la sala

-No - conteste mientras entraba a la cocina por algún jugo o postre para Ravis- Salió con Alfred, Francis y el hermano de de Alfred… este ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No lo sé…- contesto entrando a la cocina

-Siempre se me olvida su nombre… pero no creo que importe demasiado, ¿Quieres jugo? – le pregunte y el solo asintió con la cabeza

Serví dos vasos con mi jugo preferido… ¡de naranja! y saque un pastel que Alfred le había dado a mi hermano cejón. El me había dicho que no me lo comiera pero al demonio con él y sus órdenes. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿el judo de naranja sabe bien con pastel?, bueno no importa siempre hay que probar de todo. Subimos a mi habitación para comer y ver películas como era costumbre cuando Ravis venia.

-¿Cuál vemos?- le pregunte enseñándole mi colección de películas de terror

Ravis tembló ligeramente al ver las portadas de las películas. Se veía muy chistoso como se asustaba solo con las imágenes, debería ser un poco más valiente, el tenia quince años y se moría por una película de terror y yo que solo tengo trece me encantan. Son una afición que comparto con el gringo sin fondo.

-No podríamos ver una comedia…- me dijo desviando la mirada de las películas

-Está bien, dejaremos la de terror para cuando sea de noche- le sonreí logrando que él temblara mas

Coloque en el DVD una película que había comprado hace una semana. Me senté al lado de Ravis para poder ver la película. Paso un largo rato entre risas y comentarios que lograba sacarnos la película hasta que me acorde de la pregunta que quería hacerle a mi amigo pero quise esperar a que la peli terminara, Ravis se veía muy divertido con esta y no quería interrumpirlo.

Cuando acabo apague la televisión para que Ravis me prestara toda la atención que podía y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Ravis, tengo que preguntarte algo

-¿Si?- me respondió un poco, ¿intimidado?

-Es que ayer cuando pase en frente de la puerta de Arthur oí unos ruidos raros

El se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije aquello y un sonrojo se volvió a colocar en sus pálidas mejillas y comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa.

-A... ¿a qué te refieres Peter?- me pregunto

-Este, eran ruidos como- aclare un poco mi garganta- aahh...~ Y mm...~ y también unos aahhnngg ~ - trate de imitar los ruidos lo mejor que pude para que me pudiese entender mejor

Mi amigo tenía sus ojos abiertos totalmente y con un enorme sonrojo. Ahora si podía entrar a una competencia de tomates y llevarse el primer lugar sin problema alguno. Me empecé a preocupar por él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba un poco a él

-Sss-i – me contesto entre tartamudeos

-¿Seguro? – Le insistí – estas muy rojo

-¡Pues claro!, sss-i-i me haces ese tipo de pre-guntas

-¿Qué tiene? – le pregunte curioso

- ¡Esas cosas deberías preguntárselas a alguno de tus hermanos o a tus padres!- respondió aun rojo del rostro

No entendí muy bien. Tal vez el tampoco sabía que eran esos ruidos. ¡Pero qué desilusión!, no quería preguntarle de eso a Arthur, de seguro me acusaría de chismoso, y tampoco a Alfred ya que era más fácil que una piedra te diera una respuesta concreta; y sobre mis demás hermanos… bueno no me llevo muy bien con ellos y hasta cierto punto me dan miedo, además ellos estaban estudiando la universidad en estos momentos y mis padres están de viaje.

-¿No sabes que son esos ruidos?- le dije desilusionado

-Si lo sé…- dijo en un susurro pero demasiado alto para que yo pudiera escucharlo

-¡Genil! ¿Y qué son?

-Bueno… normalmente- empezó- - termino de decir rápidamente

Procese en mi mente lo que había dicho con cuidado. Esperen, estoy procesando… cuando dos personas se quieren mucho los hacen, si estoy seguro que eso fue lo que dijo. ¡Vaya! entonces por eso hacían aquellos ruidos, Alfred me había dicho que se amaban, ahora todo encajaba bien, pero… yo quiero mucho a Ravis y el a mí, entonces ¿por qué no hemos hecho esos ruidos juntos?. ¡Eso es injusto!, yo quiero hacer esos ruidos con él.

Lo mire con el seño fruncido y él me miro espantado. Pero estaba decidido que haríamos esos sonidos juntos ¡quiera o no!. Me acerque lo suficiente a Ravis manteniendo aun el contacto visual.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo qué?- me pregunto más nervioso al ver la cercanía

-¿Cómo se hacen aquellos ruidos?

-Bueno… suelen darse besos en los labios y…

-¿Besos?- lo interrumpí

-Sí y esas cosas que se hacen cuando se quiere mucho a alguien

-Entiendo, ¡Vamos a hacer esos ruidos!-Le dije totalmente emocionado por la idea pero el soltó un grito ahogado y se cayó al suelo del asombro

-¡No! ¿Estás loco? no podemos – me reprocho aun tirado en el suelo

- ¡Vamos!

-¡No!

No había forma de que me dijera que no. Así que me lance logrando quedar encima de Ravis. Lo mire totalmente decidido, le daría besos y así haríamos aquellos ruidos y le ganare en eso al cejón de Arthur, ¡no dejare que me gane!

-Espera Pe…

No lo deje terminar la frase ya que mis labios estaban sobre los suyos obligándole a callar. Sentí como trataba de quitarme, pero no se lo permitiría así que no desistí en aquel beso y poco a poco Ravis fue correspondiéndome.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Pero al instante volvimos a juntar los labios a petición de Ravis, y eso que era el que no quería al principio. Al poco tiempo el comenzó a introducir su… ¡lengua!

Esto me superaba por mucho, apenas tengo trece años de vida y ya me estoy dando un beso de película con mi mejor amigo. Pero el que tendría el control del beso tenía que ser el no Ravis. Logre tener el control de aquel beso y pude oír lo que deseaba oír, de los labios de Ravis salieron unos leves "sonidos" como aahhh...~

Sonreí al ver logrado mi cometido y me separe de él para mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-hehehehe, hiciste esos ruidos

Ravis desvió su mirada de la mía con un sonrojo muy notable.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo te puedo sacar más de esos ruidos?- le pregunte aun sonriendo

-Te diré cuando seas más grande Peter…-fue lo único que me contesto

Le sonreí a un mas, de cierta forma jamás había tenido tantas ganas de crecer. Esos ruidos me hicieron sentir bien. Además habían sido un gran pretexto para probar sus labios y aclarar ciertos sentimientos.

Cuando Alfred vuelva a hacer la pregunta de: "¿nunca te has enamorado de alguien Peter?", sabría que contestar. Le diría un: "Si, y hasta le he dado un beso mejor de los que se dan ustedes"

Final raro D: ni idea como es que llegue a el pero no importa el chiste es que la termine, wiiiiii por mi (?)

Por favorrr dejen sus reviews, los cuales me hacen muy feliz. También acepto tomatazos y abucheos TT-TT.


End file.
